


Your Ex-Lover is Dead

by kimpotato



Series: Your X's and Why's [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Gosh, that was strange to see you again.
Relationships: Hwang Sujin/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: Your X's and Why's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849699
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Your Ex-Lover is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously a SuRon fic. Walk away now if you feel uncomfortable, please.
> 
> Story inspired by Stars' [Your Ex-Lover is Dead](https://open.spotify.com/track/43xk2HGO76L9CTsfmMO8Od?si=SMYOsH6VQTWEhKfA8T2sqQ).

“I’m really sorry about this, Hyung,” Minhyun apologized for the nth time as he carried his half-asleep, clearly intoxicated sister to Aaron’s car. “I’d drive her home myself, but our director needs us to stay for the company call.”

Aaron forced a weak smile as he opened the back door of his car. “Don’t worry about it,” he assured his dongsaeng. “It’s not a bother, really.”

Minhyun bit his lip, as if still hesitating. “You remember her passcode?” 

Aaron paused. “Of course,” he replied. “Unless she changed it . . .?”

The budding stage actor shook his head. “Not that I know of,” he confirmed. “Just message me when you get there, please?”

Aaron glanced at the now-definitely-asleep Sujin in his backseat. Fighting off a grimace, he offered a reassuring smile to Minhyun. “Got it.”

* * *

Driving his drunk ex-girlfriend home was not how Aaron had imagined ending his day. 

When Minhyun had invited him and Dongho to watch his musical and then attend the afterparty, Aaron expected to spend an hour, maybe two, enjoying the food and cocktail drinks before heading home.

Except that Dongho got stuck in the recording studio last-minute because of his demanding boss. Aaron didn’t want Minhyun to feel abandoned so he pushed through with the original plan. Sure, he didn’t know anyone else in the cast, but what was the worst that could happen, right?

Drunk Sujin. Drunk Sujin was the worst that could happen.

Because neither had expected the other to be in the same party (thank you very much, Hwang Minhyun), and Sujin was a bad drinker even when she and Aaron were still dating. Truth be told, it wasn't even the first time he had to bring her home dead drunk after a night out partying.

It had never been this awkward before though.

He guessed it was a good thing that Sujin was literally passed out in the backseat. At least they could avoid fake conversation or tense silence, not that Aaron knew what was worse.

A small blessing, he considered it.

And it wasn’t as if it was a bad breakup—they just drifted apart, between Aaron’s reporter by day/DJ by night stint, and Sujin’s budding jewelry business, who had time for a proper relationship, really?

Maybe it’s because they never really had any closure. The calls just got fewer and fewer, then the messages, until Sujin’s last message, something about maybe they should stop seeing each other for a bit. Except that “for a bit” became “for a long time,” and before Aaron knew it, he and Sujin were already living separate lives.

And if it weren’t for his friendship with Minhyun, Aaron was sure that he and Sujin would have disappeared from each other’s lives completely.

* * *

Aaron huffed as he carefully laid Sujin on her bed. “Did you gain weight?” he joked, knowing he’d never get away with it had Sujin been sober. But she wasn’t, so technically, Aaron could tell her anything, and she’d be none the wiser the next morning.

“Really,” he muttered, as he started removing Sujin’s heels. “I’ve told you a thousand times to stop drinking so much. You’re such a bad drunk, Jin.”

Sujin mumbled something in her sleep as she rolled to her side, and Aaron wondered if she was cursing him in her dreams. 

_That would mean she’s dreaming of you,_ Aaron chided himself. _And we know that’s not the case, right?_

He then made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He knew Sujin would be dehydrated in the morning, and the least he could do was leave her with water within arm's reach. 

Like he usually did.

Aaron returned to the bedroom and placed the glass on the night table. A soft yip caught his attention. He turned to find Mel, the dachshund he and Sujin had bought two years ago, wagging its tail at his feet. 

“Hey there, boy.” He bent down to give the dog a hug. “Missed me?” Mel answered with an enthusiastic kiss on his face, making Aaron laugh. “I missed you too.”

Sparing a glance at the sleeping figure on the bed, he admitted to himself that maybe, he missed her as well.

 _But it’s all in the past now,_ Aaron reminded himself, patting Mel’s head one last time before standing up. He pulled the comforter over Sujin and smiled when she buried herself deeper in the covers. 

“You were what I wanted,” he admitted to her, knowing she couldn’t hear him. “Once upon a time, I gave what I could give.” A fond smile escaped his lips. “I knew you did, too.”

 _I guess some things just don’t work out,_ he consoled himself. And when there’s nothing left to burn, you’ve got to set yourself on fire.

“I’m not sorry I met you,” he whispered as he ruffled Sujin’s hair affectionately. “But I guess I’m not sorry it’s over either.”

Because he wasn’t. Sure, he thought about her once in a while, but he believed it was best that they took different paths. And it wasn’t as if they lost anything but the time they spent together. And even that wasn’t really a loss. 

Sujin answered with another mumble, and Aaron chuckled. “You’ll have one heck of a hangover tomorrow.”

* * *

It wasn’t Aaron’s alarm that woke him up, but the incessant beeping of his phone.

Five new messages.

He glanced at the time. 8:09 AM. “This better be a matter of life and death,” he muttered as he opened the first message.

It was a string of curse words. Aaron wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be offended.

Second message. 

**_You didn’t go through my things, did you?!_ **

Third. 

**_You forgot the hangover pill, jerk._ **

Fourth. 

**_My head’s killing me._ **

Five. 

**_Thank you._ **

Aaron smiled, stuffed his phone under his pillow, and rolled back to sleep. Maybe he’d deal with his feelings—and Sujin—later. 

Or maybe not.

###

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reviews will be lovely, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
